Currently, antenna-integrated radios exist. These are devices that integrate antennas with remote radio heads (RRHs). A remote radio head includes power amplifiers (PAs), filters, antennas, and a digital interface. Radio signals are received at the antenna, translated into digital format at the integrated RRH, and sent over a Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) interface to a baseband unit located separate from the antenna-integrated radio.
Also, cellular sites may be powered by solar panels. The electronics may also be physically located in a cabinet or structure located at the base of the tower. Solar panels do not provide consistent power, and cell sites typically require a connection to the power grid.